This application is a substitute for my application Ser. No. 399,365, filed 9/21/73, which was a continuation in part, all under the same title, of a co-pending application Ser. No. 237,643, filed Mar. 24, 1972, now both abandoned and entitled THERAPEUTIC LEG AND FOOT DEVICE.
Therapeutic devices for preventing drop foot, maintaining the patient's foot in proper position, and for acting as a heel guard are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,654 illustrates a typical construction of such a device.
However, these devices are merely splints and are not primarily designed to correct an existing condition. They are not designed to apply a corrective pressure to the foot. As a matter of fact, their rigidity precludes their use to correct an existing condition.
Furthermore, they are not designed to act as a walking brace or ambulation aid in gait training. This is important where the patient has been bed ridden for an extended period. This is especially true where the foot and leg have been held rigid.